1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing unit and image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an electrophotographic image-forming apparatus having a developing unit that includes: a housing containing a two-component developer composed of toner and carrier; a developing agitate member that receives the developer in the housing to carry it toward the photosensitive member; and a developer conveying member that supplies the agitated toner to a developing roller.
In the developing unit, when developer is not uniformly circulated in a housing, a density of toner adhered to a photosensitive member becomes inconsistent, or other problems arise. This results in formation of reduced-quality images by the apparatus. It is known that uniformity of circulation of the developer is prone to be reduced especially in an area near the end, in a longitudinal direction, of the developing unit in which area a direction of a developer flow is significantly changed.